


Don't Want To Be Your Tiger

by masquev2



Series: The Don't Series [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: A sort of day in the life for Sara and Ava, guest starring Beebo!





	Don't Want To Be Your Tiger

Ava looked down at the object Sara had casually placed in her hands, telling her to figure out what to do with it. The toy was big and blue and vibrated if you handled it just the right way, but what exactly was she supposed to do with a Beebo doll? She never would have guessed by the way her day had started that she would finish it holding a blue furry creature of unknown species, but here she was entering into a staring contest with a much sought after children’s toy.

It had been a relatively quiet week at the Time Bureau; mostly low level anachronisms that she was assigning to the recently graduated cadets to get them some field experience. By midday on Wednesday she was so bored of reading reports she had called Gary to her office and suggested they make a _‘Surprise Inspection Visit’_ to the Waverider. An SIV was code for _‘let’s go make sure our significant others aren’t getting themselves into trouble’_ , and given that their respective other halves were Sara Lance and John Constantine anything was possible. Still in the early stages of their relationship Gary was more than happy to swing by the Waverider, and Ava rarely needed an excuse to spend some time with Sara.

Their portal opened onto the bridge of the Time Ship, it was empty. Clearly the Legends were having a quiet week too.

“Good afternoon Director Sharpe, Agent Green.” Gideon greeted them as soon as the portal had closed behind them. “I see things at the Time Bureau are as quiet as they are here on the Waverider. The Legends have taken the opportunity to indulge in some R&R. Captain Lance is in the gym and Mr Constantine is in the library.” It seemed that even the ships AI knew that they were playing hooky from the office.

“Thanks Gideon,” Ava told the AI and then turned to her colleague, “Well it looks like you get an afternoon of hitting the books and I get an afternoon of hitting the mats.”

“Good luck,” Gary held up his hand for a fist bump, Ava made the connection and they left the bridge in different directions.

But ‘hitting the mats’ was something that Ava and Sara enjoyed, so the two of them had spent an enjoyable few hours working out and sparring, then had an even more enjoyable time in Sara’s shower before joining the rest of the team for dinner.

It was in the middle of dinner that the Time Ship was rocked by a time quake.

“Gideon!” Sara had yelled as they all abandoned their meal and headed for the bridge.

It seemed that Elvis had turned up at The Mirage Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas in 1993 posing as a tribute act of himself. A quick check of the timeline had shown that he had disappeared from Germany whilst on active service and been listed as AWOL. The plan was simple: get in, grab him and return the King of Rock and Roll to 1958 before his court martial. So simple that Sara decided it wouldn’t require the whole team and had chosen Ava, Ray and Nate to accompany her.

Ava had not enjoyed the fact that she was required to wear a very small cocktail waitress uniform as a disguise when the guys got to be dressed as Black Jack dealers in order to blend in. But she had enjoyed Sara’s appreciative reaction to her in the aforementioned very small cocktail waitress uniform, and Ava had reciprocated the appreciative reaction. There may or may not have been some whispered requests to hang onto the outfits for later. But for now their minds were on the mission.

It hadn’t been difficult to locate Elvis; following the signs for The Parlour Lounge and the string of tourists spouting things like _‘ooh, he’s just like the real thing’_ and _‘oh my, he can really move those hips’_ , they entered the bar as Elvis was belting out _Teddy Bear_ :

_“I don’t  want to be your tiger_  
_Cause tigers play too rough_  
 _I don’t want to be your lion_  
 _Cause lions ain’t the kind you love enough_  
 _I just want to be your Teddy Bear.”_

“You’ve got to admit it was genius idea: get displaced in time, head to Vegas and get a gig playing yourself,” Nate summarised and turned his attention back to the show.

Unfortunately that was just as Elvis finished his song and looked out over the audience, his gaze found Nate and his eyes flooded with recognition, “Thank you and goodnight Elvis has left the building!” Amidst whooping and cheering for the performance and the infamous line Elvis leapt from the stage and fled into the casino, the Legends in pursuit.

They caught up with him next door in The Forum Shops of Caesar’s Palace, hiding in the aquarium under the Atlantis Show. Ava went with Sara to insure that The King was returned to his correct place in the timeline with no memory of his adventure to the future. Ray and Nate stayed behind to hand in ‘Jessie Garon’s’ resignation, and to run an important errand.

The important errand turned out to be shopping. Ray and Nate had spotted an FAO Schwarz in The Forum Shops and done a bulk buy of the newly restocked Cuddle Me Beebo dolls, one for each of the Legends as a memento of their battle against Mallus. Everyone had accepted their present graciously but Ava was sure that Mick had probably incinerated his by now, and Zari had most likely dropped hers into the trash compactor. So that was how she had ended her day with a Beebo in her hands and wondering what she was supposed to do with it.

“Ava,” Sara’s voice from somewhere behind her drew the name out teasingly, full of want and need; somehow both an order and an invite.

Answering both, Ava glanced over her shoulder to find her girlfriend kneeling in the middle of the bed. She was still wearing the waitress uniform, including the stockings and heels, but somehow with Sara’s hair released from the tight updo to fall wild around her face and shoulders it no longer looked tacky. Now it was something more… alluring, breath-taking, stunning; it was something else entirely, and the finger she crooked to entice Ava closer just completed the picture.

Not taking her eyes from the sight before her Ava absently set the toy down on the table behind her, intent on closing the distance between herself and Sara.

“Bee-bo want cud-dles.”

Well that ruined the mood.

Ava cringed both outwardly and inwardly, sometimes she was certain that the universe did not want her to get laid. Just moments before a wanton sex goddess had been beckoning her closer with unspoken promises of love and lust both wild and wonderful. Gone was the deity she would have happily worshipped all night, in her place was a giggling mess as Sara had collapsed on the bed in fits of laughter. She still found that woman worthy of adoration, but needed a moment to slow her heart and cool her blood, to catch up with the change of pace that Beebo’s untimely interruption had placed them in.

Finally she made her way over to the bed and flopped down on the cover, propping herself up on an elbow facing Sara whilst she waited for the other woman to steady her breathing now that the giggles had subsided.

They lay for several minutes in silence, just looking at one another. Ava could never get over the fact that she was allowed to do this, be able to gaze upon the other woman and be open in her respect, her admiration, her attraction and it certainly helped that Sara was looking at her the same way. She often wondered what Sara saw. Ava saw the features she had traced countless times with her fingertips, with her lips but she was always struck by Sara’s eyes; blue flame heat and ice cool in her fury, vibrant for adventure, glowing in excitement and intense with passion. Eyes that had seen so much, too much, but still held such childlike innocence… and mischief:

“Sa-ra want cud-dles,” her impersonation of the cuddly toy that had ruined their more amorous plans for the evening was uncanny, and a little creepy.

With some shared giggles Ava opened her arms and Sara moved into them, snuggling comfortably into the embrace. She curled an arm over Ava’s waist and laid her head down on Ava’s shoulder. And it did seem that the bold and brash Captain Lance was content with cuddles; Ava felt Sara burrow ever closer and she couldn’t help but hold a little tighter as she pressed a kiss to her head.

“Ava?” Sara’s voice was a soft whisper of breath against her throat, “I don’t always want to be your tiger.”

Ava had never known an obscure sentence to say so much. Sara Lance, ex-wildchild, ex-assassin, current Legend and guardian of time; bravado in the face of uncertainty, determined against the odds, fierce, strong and commanding wanted a place where she didn’t have to be all those things. To be vulnerable in front of Ava, and trust that Ava would not only protect that vulnerability but love her at her weakest.

For Ava there was no question, no doubt, she wanted everything that Sara had to offer. She wanted the tiger but, “I want you to be my teddy bear too.” Another kiss to Sara’s golden hair, “Just don’t do that voice again, okay?”

There was a small nod against her shoulder, “Okay.”

They were quiet; content to hold one another. Ava didn’t know what possessed her; Sara’s silliness rubbing off on her, a continuation of the playful mood, or just because she could, “Sara?”

“Hmm?” Came the relaxed response.

“I la-la-love you!” Ava’s take on Beebo’s limited repertoire wasn’t quite as creepy as Sara’s, mostly because by the end of the words she was laughing uncontrollably.

Sara sat up and away from Ava, a predatory look on her face and then she pounced. Tonight she was a tiger after all; there was time to be a teddy bear tomorrow.

~


End file.
